A rotary encoder is a device used to precisely measure an angle of rotation in a rotational stage of a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device. One problem with encoder devices currently available is that they tend to produce a drift error due to physical expansions and shrinkage in structure due to changes in temperature conditions.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for methods and systems for an encoder and control scheme.